1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to resilient mounting devices and in particular to a new and useful fluid cushioned mounting particularly for engines in motor vehicles.
Engine mounts with these features are disclosed by German Patent Application Disclosure No. 34 10 781. It has a nozzle channel in a rigid partition that separates the upper working chamber from the compensating chamber located below it. The cushioning characteristics of the mount can be adjusted. The nozzle channel is formed by disc recesses which open toward one another. The discs can rotate around a vertical axis of the mount and be brought into positions aligned for individual cushioning during the installation of the mount. Since the base of the recesses open toward one another has the design of an inclined plane, both the length and the cross section of the nozzle channel can be changed by rotating the disks. However, this change can be made only during the installation of the mount, or after partial disassembly of the mount. After installing the mount, no further adjustment is possible. The behavior of the mount desired over the required frequency range is adjustable by the means mentioned, however, so that individual tolerances and inaccuracies can be adjusted by changing the length and the cross section of the nozzle channel to an acceptable initial value. Nozzle channels between the two chambers of an engine mount are also known with flow rates continuously adjustable electronically to control the cushioning characteristics of the engine mount. However, the necessary technical expense exceeds by far the costs of a mount pursuant to German Patent Application Disclosure No. 34 10 781.